


凤箫吟·惊恍·承

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: OOCOOCOOC





	凤箫吟·惊恍·承

**Author's Note:**

> OOCOOCOOC

By 鱼yok

李东海一直都看不懂李赫宰。

自从那辆上好的马车装着他哐当哐当来到这洛安城之后，他便再也没见到李赫宰。

他的姐姐碧水公主被封了个什么夫人纳入了后宫，平日里胡吃海塞的兄长们一个个都送进了天牢，唯独他一个人，在这后宫之中被好生招待着，当作主子的那种。

他以往听闻这洛安城不如自个儿老家物产丰富，但如今眼见为实，整座皇城的富饶程度令他大跌眼镜，比自家那副“寒酸”模样不知好上多少，难怪李赫宰那么猴急着就要赶回去。

可惜他原先的那些书全被狗皇帝收走了，作为替代送来了好几箱打油诗赋，他随手翻了翻，读着实在没有意思，只好每日吃了睡，睡了吃，半把个月下来整个人都胖了一圈儿。

一日午后，他正百般无聊的趴在案上剥葡萄，久违了的狗皇帝终于踏进了他的宫门。

入眼的仍是那副清心寡欲的模样，这回没穿着黄袍，一袭白衣翩翩便飘了进来，身后也没跟着宫人。

后来想起那时的所作所为，李东海半夜睡觉都得吓醒冒了一后背的冷汗，估计那天下午他在梦游，居然敢眯着眼睛冲着打哪儿看都不顺眼的狗皇帝招了招手。

“你来的正好，帮我剥剥葡萄。”

狗皇帝竟然也没生气，更准确的来说是看上去没生气，修长的手指捏起一颗珠玉似的葡萄上，勾着唇角说道：“你倒是金贵的很，不知朕剥的葡萄你吃不吃得起。”

李东海这才反应过来自己刚刚说了何等大逆不道的话，翘在凳子上的腿慌慌张张的放下来，腾地站起身来想要行礼，谁曾料他膝盖一软脚下不稳，直挺挺的作势便要向前倒下去。

完蛋了，太丢人了。他两眼一闭，准备同大地来个亲密接触。

李赫宰瞧见李东海的模样，眉梢一挑，匿于衣袖里的玉扇顺势滑入手中，轻轻一抵横在对方的胸口，顿时更改了李东海的运动轨迹。

预想之中的疼痛没有到来，李东海有些狐疑的睁开眼，低头便看到了胸口那把救了自己一命的玉扇，他尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，小声道：“谢谢……”

“坐下。”李赫宰瞥了一眼对方，收回玉扇，率先落座：“你我二人之时不必在意这些虚礼。”

李东海其实不太明白李赫宰话里的意思，主要是他也懒得深度揣测，他不可能在狗皇帝的面前摆出一副阿谀奉承溜须拍马的嘴脸，巴不得赶紧把人给惹怒了也将他打入天牢，陪他的那群傻瓜兄长们去。

他的兄长里有的还大字不识几个，在天牢里可怎么办呀？

想到这里，他的心里不免有些忧心忡忡，但依旧不露声色的应了一声，乖巧地在李赫宰的对面坐了下来。

不坐白不坐。

愣神的功夫里，李赫宰还真给他剥了一颗葡萄，晶莹剔透的果瓤落在白皙的指间，递到了他的面前：“朕剥的葡萄，你吃不吃得起，嗯？”

李东海歪头看了眼李赫宰，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药，瞅了半天也没瞅出个所以然，心下一横伸手接过了那颗葡萄塞进嘴里。

不吃白不吃。

李赫宰望着李东海那双水灵灵瞪着自己的眼睛，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的宛若一只小仓鼠，心里倒也算得上愉悦，高高兴兴顺手也为自己剥了颗葡萄。

他微眯着眸子细嚼慢咽了好一会儿，十分中肯的评价道：“这滋味儿不错，该赏。”

李东海闻言突然就失了兴致，薄唇微抿，眼神逐渐冷了下来：“你到我这儿来究竟为何？”他实在不想对着一张仇人的脸惺惺作态，令人作呕。

李赫宰勾了勾唇角，也不似有所恼怒，手指转向案几中央放置的那壶香炉：“此言差矣，这座皇宫，乃至天下皆朕之，朕欲往何处，自来去，非也？”

“那您请回吧。”李东海眼帘低垂，入眼的便是对方正轻抚于香炉顶盖之上的手，肤色不似长年在外征战般黝黑，可指节处的薄茧却是一目了然，无不彰显着马背上驰骋的痕迹。

他的武功有几斤几两他自己心里清明得很，怕是连李赫宰的十分之一都不及。

他的心中徒生一抹强烈的挫败感，意在报仇之日遥遥无期，眼前之人深不可测，或将明日便是臭鸡蛋断头台。

李赫宰像是没听到李东海生硬的话语，自顾自地接着说道：“早些年便略有耳闻，东海皇子有只上好的雀儿，可惜被那些不懂事儿的人夺去了性命，朕知晓后甚感悲痛，前些日派人上山去寻佳雀儿。”

“功夫不负有心人，这雀儿自是寻着了，晚些便遣人送来，还望笑纳。”

语毕，轻薄的衣袖自炉顶青烟上横扫而过，些许扰乱了原先徐缓飘升的烟迹。

“丝雀金笼，衣食无忧。”

李东海有时会想，大抵迟早有一日，他会在这锦衣玉食荣华富贵中忘却了国破家亡的耻辱，沉溺于苟且偷生的日子。还好他听到了下人们偷偷议论他成了狗皇帝养的娈童，一身冷汗过后，被养得浑浑噩噩的脑子终是清醒了不少。

与许久未曾相见的姐姐再次相逢，他瞧着那花式繁复的金花步摇，钗钿叮当，印象里灵动活泼的少女已成了妇人之像，口中不免泛起悲哀的苦涩。

他同姐姐本就一母所生，容貌上极为相似，瞧见姐姐如今的模样，他突然想起了狗皇帝的那句话，丝雀金笼，衣食无忧。

当真无忧？他自不敢当。

挂在屋外廊檐下金丝笼里的雀儿正单爪立在竹节上，墨色的瞳仁倒映着一片水光，李东海叹了口气，收回目光，颔首低眉跟着姐姐跨入门中。

他暗自揣测，自己或许对姐姐的来意是了然的，但对方不曾开口，他便什么也不说，只管挽起衣袖悠悠沏茶。

大抵是在逃避，谁都愿意织一场黄粱美梦，伴一坛醇酒醉生梦死。

“东海。”他听到姐姐轻声唤自己的名字，黄鹂般清脆悦耳的声音里隐藏着来回颤抖：“你要记得你是谁，在什么地方，要做什么。”

李东海的手腕一顿，轻声应道：“东海明白。”他执着茶壶，缓缓斟上两杯清茶：“洛安繁盛，夜长梦多，夫人莫要思虑沉重，积郁成疾。”

十指蔻丹挥去了递来的清茶，柔顺的眼眉晕染上了一丝愠怒：“李东海！”她似是气得浑身发抖，发钗步摇撞击声声作响：“莫要让我邺阳千万亡国子民失望！”

“这邺阳城出了我这么个羞辱就够了，东海，你不一样，有朝一日你还可以从这儿逃出去……”

“夫人，小心隔墙有耳。”李东海抬起头，淡声打断了对方的话：“日后该如何，东海自有打算。”手上重新翻过一个茶盅斟满，递了过去：“稍安勿躁。”

碧水夫人闻言微微蹙眉，对李东海的态度有所不满，却心知她的话对方肯定是听了进去，纤纤素手接过茶盅低首微抿，不再多语。

李东海垂下眼帘，长长的羽睫隐去眼眸里的情绪。

十年磨一剑，他便是那把最锋利的剑。

李赫宰对李东海真的很有兴趣，那小孩儿明明一副恨他恨到死的模样，却偏生得咬紧牙关受着，举手投足间是自成一体的生动活泼，白里透红的小脸瞧着就可爱得紧。

那碧水夫人明明同他生着一张一模一样的脸，性子却全然不同，心里明明怕他恨他至极，面上硬是假意逢迎故作心欢，整个人看上去就别扭得很，见过几回便索然无味，再也无了前去的兴致。

他想起李东海，轻呵着摇了摇头，小孩儿嘛，哄哄就好了。

为了哄李东海，他几乎把从天下各地搜罗来的宝贝都送去了，对方也不做评论，好的坏的一概收着，只是对他的抵触日益减少。

李赫宰见此心里自是欢喜，一些藩国送来的贡品都一股脑儿一车一车送到了李东海那儿。

李东海看着宫院儿里对着的物什一箱又一箱，也是一阵头疼，他抱着鸟笼躺在竹椅上，叹了口气，似是有意无意的小声抱怨：“陛下再这么送，我这儿的采光都不好了。”

这话跟在李东海身后宫人听见了，转头便跑到李赫宰那儿磕头汇报去了。

李赫宰思来想去觉得这也是件事，觉得改日得请个风水道士算上一卦，看看该怎么给小孩儿的宫殿扩充扩充。

这事是吩咐下去了，意料之中的遭到了朝堂重臣的不满，一个两个赶着进宫劝说。皇帝养男宠，历史上这样的事不是没有，但偏偏您养了个仇人家的男宠，这事儿可不就了不得了。

“陛下，切莫养虎为患呐！”身边的近臣躬着腰如是劝谏，脸上的担忧显而易见。

李赫宰挑眉，放下手里的茶盅，轻轻拿起一本手边的奏折掷于那人面前：“爱卿若是有空在这儿叨念朕的不是，不如好好想想这西平的灾荒该当何解？”

那人的脸上一阵红一阵白，哆哆嗦嗦的跪下来捡起奏折：“是臣唐突了，臣告退。”

李赫宰有些不耐的挥了挥手，闭上眼睛，他想自己或是真的着了魔，眼前竟浮现出李东海的模样。

小孩儿在他面前没笑过几回，他只得摸黑爬上房顶趴在屋檐上，才得以瞧见对方偶尔面露笑颜的模样，那抹灵动的笑似是让这世间万物都失了色，唯有流光溢彩的眸光追随。

他觉得如今自己确实有点周幽王博美人一笑的意味，但帝王无情的道理他该是懂的。

是该懂的。

收回思绪，想起的便是案上堆满的朝政繁忙，李赫宰在心底叹了口气，缓缓睁开眼，却没料到一个人影立在宫殿门口，执着长柄灯笼，微弱的烛光悠悠然然。

见到此景他不由愣了神，下意识挺直了腰杆，看着那抹身影执着灯笼一步一步走到他的面前。

“陛下？”眼前人白净的小脸上露出一抹疑惑，伸出一只手在他的面前晃了两下：“陛下这是操劳过度，不认得东海了？”

耳畔唯有这方软糯的声线盘旋，李赫宰的心神一紧，一切的思虑抛之脑后，宽厚的手掌已然握住了在自己眼前晃动的小手。

该懂个屁。

有一日李东海突然发觉，撒娇其实是一项特别讨巧的技术活。

他从小被当做未来国君所培养，在同龄人还在与父母长辈撒娇的年岁里，他便夙兴夜寐，起早贪黑诵读五经，学习治国之道，一板一眼中早就失了童心。

他不允许有任何小孩子的表现，只因他被寄予厚望。

可惜。

居于后宫之中，治国之道哪里派得上用场，如何套取圣上欢心才为重中之重。

他难以揣测圣心，但至少看上去李赫宰现在对他很有意思，后宫里的手段他倒是略知一二，什么欲擒故纵半推半就，他甚至不屑于耍这些手段。

他当然知道别人如何评价自己，年轻，脸蛋儿长得漂亮，有的是本钱，最主要的是狗皇帝最近喜欢。

好一个最近喜欢。

李东海被狗皇帝揽进怀里的时候皱了皱鼻子，轻轻呼出一口浊气，逐渐放软了僵直的身子。

他扯了半天的嘴角，扯到一个他觉得还算不错的弧度，转头看向身后的人：“陛下，东海听闻，再过半个月便是秋狝之时了，不知陛下愿否带东海一同前去？”

李赫宰的指尖绕过李东海垂于肩头的发丝，鼻间萦绕着一缕淡淡的檀香，美人在怀自是令人心旷神怡。

“朕答应你。”他埋首于怀中人的颈间，柔软的唇蹭过细腻光滑的肌肤：“你也要答应朕，好好留在朕的身边。”

李东海闻言起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他选择性忽略对方的话中话，微微颤抖的声线扬至一个愉悦的高度：“当然啦，到时候人生地不熟的，我哪儿敢乱走啊。”

还好李赫宰不再多言，只是静静揽着他躺下，寻了一刻的安宁。

“朕晚些时候再来。”一阵窸窣声后，李东海听见耳边响起一道低沉沙哑的嗓音，似是带着几分醉人的诱惑，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的耳畔，酥酥麻麻。

他下意识一抖，裹着被子翻身面朝里接着睡了。

又是一声低低哑哑的轻笑，隔了好几秒，他甚至觉得自己的后背都要被盯出一个洞来，脚步声才响起，而后逐渐远去。

李东海伸手拉下蒙住自己脑袋的被子，长吁一口气，心底哀叹大好的午睡时光又被打搅了。

他翻身从床上下来，为自己倒了杯水，咕咚咕咚一饮而尽，茶水早就凉透了，不过恰好能抚慰他心头的那股燥热，还不算太差。

他舔了舔唇角，偌大的屋子里只有他一人略显粗重急促的喘息，他重新瘫回床上，想这日子什么时候才能熬出头。

可能熬着熬着他就习惯了，习惯是一件特别可怕的事，就像他现在竟然快要习惯了狗皇帝对他的好。

警铃声亦在心头作响。

李赫宰没有食言，果真带着李东海去了围场。

一同前去的主要都是些王侯将相，浩浩荡荡一大群人，另外就还捎上了个碧水夫人。

那是李东海与碧水夫人不欢而散之后的第一回见面，他站在远处，看着自己的姐姐缓步登上马车。

他突然有些怅然若失，秋天虽是丰收的季节，可终究抵挡不过蔓延至天际的萧索悲凉，他沉默着呼出一口气，将披风收拢了些，随即转身想要去寻自己的马车。

不曾料一转身便看见了伫立在自己身后的李赫宰，李东海心里有些好笑，暗道这狗皇帝可真没个皇帝样儿，天天就知道乱晃，真叫他身边的奴才们一通好找。

李赫宰勾起唇角，冲着眼前的人儿招了招手：“东海，过来。”

李东海吸了吸鼻子，小跑几步来到李赫宰的面前，微微仰起头：“陛下怎么过来了？”他回头张望了几眼正在缓缓驶出城的车队：“若是耽搁了时辰就不好了。”

李赫宰哑然失笑，抬手轻轻弹了下李东海的小脑门：“跟朕走，嗯？”

“干嘛打我！”李东海揉着额头抬眸瞪了李赫宰一眼，精致的小脸气呼呼的鼓着：“再下去东海的脑门都要被陛下敲瘪了！”

李赫宰闻言爽朗的笑了两声，牵起李东海的小手：“你就对朕那么不满？”

可不是吗？李东海在心里小声嘀咕了一句，嘴上自己没说出来，只是哼哼了两声做了个回应，墨墨迹迹跟着李赫宰向那辆最金贵的马车走去。

他能感受到向他投来探寻的眼神越来越多，他下意识想挣脱开李赫宰的手，却被后者更为用力的攥在掌心里，他彻底没了辙，只得挺直了腰板扬起下巴，一脸“你家皇帝老儿就是不撒手我也没办法”的表情。

最金贵的马车后面还跟着一辆小马车，李东海知道那是自己的位置，便转了脚步准备向后走去。

结果出乎所有人意料，李赫宰硬是把李东海给拽了回来，在后者惊诧的目光里，护着人一步步登上了那本该属于自己的马车。

他似是满意的收回手，利落地翻身上马，他勾了勾唇角，睥睨着底下一群似想议论却不敢张口的人，修长的双腿夹了夹马腹，牵着缰绳的身姿张狂飒爽。

“朕本是马背上长大的男儿，自是要用马蹄踏出这洛安繁华。”

李东海微微挑起车帷，望向眼前那个高马上的背影，神情一阵恍惚，那宽肩窄腰的背影逆着光，散发出一股逆天而行的意境，骄恣狂傲。

他垂眸，轻轻放下帷裳，手指蜷入宽大的衣袖里，指尖似乎还留有那人淡淡的余温，直指心头的滚烫。

他的眼神落在那只安置在马车里的金丝笼上，笼里的雀儿一身鲜亮的羽毛，动人心魄，他不禁有了想要去触一触这片美丽风景的欲望。

外头突然传来一声萧萧马鸣，他下意识缩手，碰撞在笼条上，笼里的雀儿惊得扑腾起了翅膀，金黄色的喙中发出尖锐的啼叫。

他低头盯着自己泛起一团红晕的手指，倏然颇感啼笑皆非。

亦如惊弓之鸟，恍若自失。

待续


End file.
